


Bet My Life on You

by bleu_bee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angels, Cults, Demons, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleu_bee/pseuds/bleu_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity Falls has been without the company of a dream demon since Dipper and Mabel's first summer, but 12 years later Bill is summoned back by a cult and he's not alone. Bill Cipher never once thought he'd be saved by Dipper Pines and Dipper Pines has never saved a more attractive man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

  Hung like a pig in a slaughter house, Bill Cipher was strung out in all his human glory before the Covenant of Holy Nightshade.

The covenant began humming softly, a lone voice first before other slowing joined; as their voices rose the demon’s body began to react, black tears rolled down his dark cheeks and his arms pulled the rest of his body up and away from the pulsing magic beginning to surround his feet. A scream bubbled up and ripped itself from the man’s throat, his eyes, once a soft brown, now turned from a burning red to a blistering white. Tendrils of the covenant’s magic slowly danced up the demon’s legs; dark, lightning like markings appearing on his skin where the magic traced idly upwards. Pants and sobs escaped the man as he struggled against his restraints and the magic taking his body, he gave a loud cry as the trails reached his chest, pulling his body as far as he could and letting out an animalistic scream. As the magic surrounded where his heart would have been his arms fell limp and a sharp intake of air was heard from him as the lines shot from his heart up to his eyes. The world faded away and he was surrounded by nothingness causing panic to sink in his stomach like a stone. A face appeared before him, a form in the light, and suddenly his panic seemed more and more justified. Slowly a hand came forward and reached slowly for the demon’s forehead. Bill tensed as realization hit him like a freight train. An angel! They were using him to summon an angel. He cursed and let out a scream to try to deter the creature from touching him, thrashing and growling at the monster. How dare they?  _How dare they?_ He was Bill Cipher and they _dare_ use his power to summon such a lowly-

A bang rang out and the demon's vision snapped back to reality, the room hazy before he processed what exactly was going on. He couldn't stop the smirk that stretched across his features as the chanting stopped and all eyes fell upon the cause of the noise. They'd grown a lot in twelve years, the mystery team, only they were now missing one. Question Mark and Red rushed in, yelling for the covenant to stop what they were doing and making the demon wish he had energy enough to roll his eyes. He did perk up when Shooting Star And Pine Tree entered the fray, watching them as they surveyed the scene. 

His eyes rolled back as he felt freezing fingers trace up his spine and surround his neck, shuddering as he was ripped back into the nothingness. This time however he was on his feet, no longer hung like an offering. He blinked slowly and frowned, turning as he looked around. This wasn't like the mindscape, there wasn't anything he could work with, no way to defend himself. He glared as he came face to face with the angel, not having any reaction to it's proximity but stepping away slightly when it began to shift into another form. A woman. Her skin was light and freckled, her blonde hair swung out in a wave of curls, and she smiled wide as if she was meeting with an old friend, soft blue eyes staring at him with all the love of a predator closing in on it's prey. 

It made him want to wretch. 

Her mouth began to move and at first he strained to hear but quickly her words grew deafening. He flinched back and covered his ears, glaring wholeheartedly at the monster in front of him. 

"RG'H YVVM ZDSROV DROORZN." Her smile grew as she reached a hand out to him. "SLD URGGRMT GSVB LUUVI BLF GL NV YILGSVI." Bill let out a feral growl and took a step backward, preparing to fight the woman; but as he stepped his heart leaped and he felt as if he were falling. He knew this feeling. It was like those small flailing dreams he gave right before someone- 

_"Wake up!"_

Bill's eyes snapped open and he came face to face with a very concerned Dipper Pines; who was setting him, very gently, on the ground. He glanced up to the cross he had be strung up on, then back to Dipper. He'd cut him down. Did he know? Did he have any idea what he'd done? Who he'd saved? What had been unleashed?

"-ay?.... Hey! You alright?" Bill attention flew back to Dipper and he looked at the man with wide eyes for a moment before forcing himself to nod, wincing as he felt the stiffness of his own body. Had they really taken that much power? He groaned and tried to push himself to his feet, stopping when Pine Tree pushed him back down. "Don't move. Please. You'll only hurt yourself. Soos! Come help me get this guy to the truck!" Both sat in silence as the elder came to them, eyes glued on one another and only looking up once the third had joined them.

"What's up dude?" Soos raised his brow and looked over the man the cult had been trying to sacrifice, frowning at the scary looking marks that covered the mans body and mind wandering to what exactly had created them. 

"Help me get him to the truck, he can't move on his own or at least shouldn't be. Have Wendy and Mabel cleared the rest of them out?" He looked up to the other and began to move once Soos had nodded, shifting to pick the other up. Soos did the same and slowly they managed to lift him and maneuver the demon slowly to the car, a small chuckle about an arm throne shared between them. 

As the two men took care of the cults victim Wendy and Mabel took a final look around, searching for any clues as to who the cult was or what they were planning. It was general stuff they'd learned to pick up after disbanding the Society of the Blind Eye; most cults tended to be much less chatty and info was harder to come by. Mabel shuddered as they looked over the dimly lit room, taking in the bloody cross, deadly looking weapons, and odd paintings that covered nearly every wall. Depictions of ancient battles hung from ceiling to floor, angels fighting demons and bloody battlefields strewn about the walls. An angel was painted across the ceiling, her outstretched hand reaching towards the cross with closed eyes and a small, forgiving smile that caused a shutter to run down Mabel's spine. 

"This place is seriously fucked." Wendy mumbled, following her friends line of sight. "Like for real..." Mabel only nodded and frowned, eyes falling on a small familiar symbol. Her eyes instantly widened as a gasp ripped itself from her lungs. She ran over, careful of the debris and knocked over trinkets the cult had left, and picked up the chain that had caught her eye. Her heart dropped like a rock as soon as she had it in her hands. A gold summoning wheel hung on the chain with the ever familiar Bill Cipher sitting in the middle of it. Her brows furrowed as she turned it over and found a strange symbol carved into the back. "Mabes? What is it? whacha find?" 

"Oh, um, n-nothing. I though I saw something but it was just a knocked over candle." She sounded a bit more disappointed than she meant before she gave a chuckle and shoved the necklace in her jacket pocket. "Let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps." The redhead just smiled and shook her head, rolling her eyes before turning and heading out. Mabel quickly caught up with her, mind wandering back to the symbol on the back of the charm. 

As the mystery team cleared out the cult's room fell silent and still, a lone candle burning behind the cross as the room grew dark. Suddenly the candle fell and fire shot up the wood beams to the ceiling. The outstretched hand of the angel was first to ignite and first to come to life. The clawed hand burst forward from the flame and grabbed the burning cross, nearly ripping it from where it had been tethered to the floor. As the painting burned the angel formed and slowly pulled herself from the embers, fire soon engulfing the entire building as she slid down the beams to the floor. Piercing blue eyes stared to the door and a devils smirk found its way to the woman's lips, large black wings unfurling behind her. 

"Good game William, but we're not done yet." 


	2. An Old Tradition

   Dipper snuck silently into his sister’s room, tiptoeing around clothes and books that littered the floor to place a note on Mabel’s night stand. He placed said note very gently on top of her phone and froze as the sleeping girl stirred, backing out of the room as quickly as possible without tripping. He grabbed his bag from the kitchen and took a moment to peek in on the guest in the living room, who still remained nameless.

 The scars had faded rather quickly and the stranger was nearly back to full health, or at least up to health as a person who slept 20 hours of the day could be. He had been waking up in the afternoon and night, sitting or at first laying with Stanford and Stanley, and occasionally Dipper and Soos joined the man once the elders had left else they be grouched at for the noise. The Stans sat silently, only laughing and sometimes sniffling at the old black and white films but otherwise made no effort to speak with the man. Dipper and Soos weren’t quite so quiet, Soos talked about everything in an attempt to help with PTS and easing him back into relatively normal life. He himself had tried talking to him, trying to goad a conversation out of the other and gather basic information, but he’d gotten as far as Soos, the man saying silent through it all. Sometimes when the stranger thought he wasn’t watching he saw a small smile slip on to his face, but it was fleeting and odd to say the least, but he didn’t think much of it.

 Even stranger than that Mable, who was normally the one the victims opened up to first, hadn’t set foot near the man since they brought him home. She locked herself up in her room and hardly came out, when she did she looked as if she had been awake for days and with how much coffee she has been drinking that probably wasn’t too far from the truth. Grunkle Stan had gone up the night before and finally managed to get her to sleep, lord only knows how. Dipper had tried talking to her but he didn’t seem to have the magic touch that Stan did.

 He smiled to himself before sneaking out to the truck and leaving as quickly as he could, speeding off to meet an old friend. He'd be back before the others even noticed he was gone, or at least before they had to go searching for him. It was going to be a quick visit, keeping up an old tradition he had started many years ago.

 Twelve years hadn’t done much to the town of Gravity Falls, many of the original shops, homes, and buildings still stood despite everything the place had gone through. Which with the Pines around was a lot to say the least; government agencies, creatures of every shape and size, and a few clones that no one was really expecting. Gravity Falls had seen it all in twelve short years. Without fail the twins had somehow managed to end up back in the Mystery Shack every summer since they were twelve, helping their Grandfather and Grunkle with all they could and exploring the mysteries of this town when they had down time. Dipper was planning on moving into the shack now that he was finished with college and Mabel was just visiting for the summer, her girlfriend and the rest of the Pines family insisting that she take some time off from her shows. 

 Dip smiled as an old song came on the radio and turned it up carefully, looking around before turning down the next road and pulling off to the side of the road. He parked the car and sat for a moment, letting the song finish before he gathered up his stuff and hopped out. He took a deep breath as he pulled on his cap and bag, letting it out slowly as he turned to the cemetery entrance. It still wasn’t easy to see those gates and he couldn’t honestly tell which was worse; the town dump gates or these. He silently voted these before entering, stepping carefully on the beat down path and twisting his way through the labyrinth of gravestones. Every step made his throat a little tighter and his eyes blink wildly, not allowing himself to become emotional just yet. Then he saw it, a lone grave in the back of the cemetery marked with “Fiddleford Haddron Mcgucket.”

Dipper took a breath and pulled off his bag, kneeling and pulling out Mcgucket's old rusted memory tube, his glasses with the green lens, and two pit colas. Carefully he arranged them out over the others grave and opened one of the cans, setting it with the other things. He moved and sat against the grave, opening his own can and taking a sip. There was silence for a moment as he listen to the world around him, birds chirping, a car passing on the main road.

“Hey Mcgucket. Its-uh- it’s pretty crazy here. So same as always I guess. Well minus a few things… We took down another cult, I think that’s our fourth now? I’m not sure. But they were crazy, these guys, covenant of Nightshade or something, it was really messed up. They were trying to sacrifice this guy and I think we stopped them in time but I have no idea. The guy won’t speak and we have no clue who he is or how he got mixed up with the covenant. And I don’t know if this is appropriate but he’s kinda… handsome?” He paused and took another sip, remembering a conversation they had a many a year ago and smiling softly to himself. “Yeah, I don’t know… We miss you, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Grunkle and Gran Stan, me especially. Town isn’t the same…” He paused again and looked down, pulling his hat down and setting his drink on his knee. “We’re worried too…. Grunkle Stan, he’s just as reckless as always, he’s starting to calm a bit but we’re still worried. He’s had this cough for months. And he won't rest, he refuses to stop working at the shack and helping with paranormal stuff, I know he just wants to help but he's gonna get himself hurt." The twenty year old sighed and took another sip, wincing as he felt the pitt roll into his mouth and quickly spitting it out. “Bleh- Bleh- But yeah, I… I still haven’t told him. There’s so much I haven’t told him. I just… I don’t think I can handle him not being around yet. I’d miss the crazy old man too much.” 

 

An hour passed and Dipper found himself back at the Mystery shack with a stack of pancakes he’d picked up from Greasy’s diner. He finished making his own plate as a head popped in the kitchen, his brows nearly hitting the ceiling when he saw who it was.

“H-Hey there. Good to see you up and moving! How are you feeling? You want something to eat?” He offered the other a smile and a plate, looking him over carefully. The unnamed man gave Dip a small nod and stepped into the kitchen, slapping a few pancakes down on the offered plate and drenching them in maple syrup. Dipper watched silently, moving himself over to the kitchen table and smiling when the other joined him. "So-"

"Where did you go this morning?"

Dipper blinked and looked up at the man, shocked at hearing the others voice for the first time. It was one of those voices you could listen to for hours, one that could lull you to sleep in minutes, and with a simple sentence he'd managed to completely shock Dipper into silence. He quickly regained himself though and bowed his head, one part so he could shovel in some pancake and another part so the other didn't see his red cheeks. 

"Uh, I went to visit an old friend of mine. Talk about what's going on around town, just catch up." He suddenly felt very odd about how he had spent his morning, talking to a dead man was crazy, wasn't it? Well... It couldn't have been the worst thing either though, the other had been used in a cult sacrifice so surely visiting a friends grave couldn't have been  _that_ odd. Right? He looked back up and smiled weakly, taking another bite of his breakfast. "Have, uh, Have you been in town long? Or... can you not remember?" The other shook his head and focused his attention on his food, nearly inhaling the plate as Dipper watched in silent awe. "Well, uh, Can you remember your name?" 

Just as the man opened his mouth another more familiar face toddled into the kitchen with a yawn, Dipper smiling as his sister rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Morning sunshine, sleep well?" The girl let out a small 'mhmm' before stopping in her tracks, eyes widening as she realized that Dip was not alone. Dipper raised a brow and tilted his head, silently asking if the other was okay once she looked back to him. Mabel nodded and quickly looked away, pulling out a plate and gathering up her breakfast. She stood tensely at the counter and ate quickly, soft hacking heard from her when she ate bits that were a tad too dry. Dipper looked back to the man and noticed he was staring at Mabel, looking perplexed. "So... Um, Mabel, you doing okay? You've been kinda off since ya know...." He trailed off and look back to his sister, frowning slightly when he noticed she was still looking pretty tense. 

"Y-Yeah brobro. I'm fine. Promise." She turned and gave Dipper a small smile, holding herself nervously. "Pacifica and I have a date tomorrow and I might go stay with her for a bit? I'm not sure yet, but if I disappear that's where I am... hopefully." She gave the stranger a weary look, jumping when she saw the knowing smile he was giving her and the eerily familiar look in his eyes. Dipper frowned and looked over to the man, raising a brow and looking back to Mabel worriedly when all he saw was a concerned look from the man. 

"You sure you're okay?" She had turned extremely pale and looked a hair away from fainting, she gave her brother a terrified look as she shook her head and grabbed on to the counter for stability. 

"I.... I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." 


	3. I Knew You Were Trouble

     The wind whipped around so fast and was so incredibly cold it felt as if Mabel’s breath was being ripped from her lungs, each puff coming out hoarsely and jerked away harshly in the blizzard. She trudged on up the side of the mountain and clung to herself, trembling and glaring out at the scene around her as her hair flung itself wildly into and out of her face. She was searching for a place to hole up but there was nothing, there was nothing at all, there was absolutely nothing but snow and rocks and not ever a single tree to hide behind. It was completely devoid of life and she was utterly completely alone and trapped in the hell that was this white, freezing, waste land. She wanted to scream.

So she did. Mabel turned and looked at the emptiness she had found herself in and she screamed. She screamed and screamed again and sobbed and shook and screamed once more. It wasn’t fair, this wasn’t right. She was going to die alone in the middle of a mountain and no one would know. Dipper, Grand Stan, Grunkle Stan, Pacifica, none of them would know. She let out another sob and fell to her knees, staring down the side of the mountain and at the track of foot prints that were steadily being covered with snow.

It started off softly, barely even a buzz, but it grew steadily, the buzz turning swiftly into a roar. As she turned to see the cause it felt as if all her limbs had turned to lead and as she processed that a tidal wave of snow was pounding down the mountainside toward her location she cursed the feeling full heartedly. She tripped over herself as she stood to run, yelping and slipping down the path she had come. When she gained her bearings once again she booked it as fast as she could, trying her best not to slip and nearly screaming again when she realized she’d never get away in time.

Just as she was managing to pick up speed the avalanche nipped at her heels and just as she thought she would be swallowed up the ground gave out from beneath her. She let out a final scream as she twisted around, the avalanche passing over the opening all together as she fell. She gasped for air and twisted violently trying to find which way was down, trying to get a glimpse of anything. Were those… were those hands on the-? Oh god, she was going to be sick, and that awful smell. That awful stench of- God what was that? She was going to vomit, she gasped weakly and squeezed her eyes shut and prayed she hit the ground soon.

But the ground never came. Nothing came. In fact everything seemed to disappeared. The falling, the twisting, the awful smell, everything, it was all gone. She still fought to breathe and noticed that a now sickly sweet smell hung in the air; it burned her lung as she breathed it in but she couldn’t bring herself to cough. Not when she felt as if she were going to die already. Her stomach twisted and she slowly opened her eyes, letting them flicker and focus as the sight before her became clear. There was a woman. A woman with long blonde hair, bright eyes that burned as they met her own, and that wore long white ropes. The woman slowly raised her hand, holding it out for the other to take, as a small, warm smile spread across her face.

Mabel watched her, she stood for a moment and just watched the woman, staring into her eyes for what seemed like hours. Those eyes… Those eyes. She’d seen them before; she’d seen that color before, that fire. That fire would haunt her forever. Her heart began to race and breathing became impossible and slowly, slowly she raised her hand to take the others, eyes never leaving hers.  She felt herself take a step forward and couldn’t bring herself to remember why that felt so heart breakingly wrong.

That was until she was ripped backwards. She let out another scream as she was lifted into the air and the scene before her faded away into tree tops, a barely lit skyline, and the red of brake lights. She panted in whoever’s arms she was in and thought for a moment, realizing she was now awake and quickly becoming panicked. She searched for any answer, any clue that might explain what had just happened to her, to what she had just gone through. She was on the side of the road, there was a car stopped just a little ways down the road and the driver was stepping out, and she was perched in someone’s arms.  She glanced back before gasping and quickly twisting away and out of said person's arms. The stranger, he’d been holding her up in the air as if she were a rag doll.

“What?!”

“….What?” The man’s brow furrowed and he gave Mabel a worried look.

“What doing are you holding me in the of the street?!” She panted and blinked, looking down at the car and driver a little ways off before looking back at the man and realizing nothing she was saying was making sense. “Why are you holding me in the middle of the street?! You could’ve killed the both of us!”

“Why am I holding you- Why are you walking into the street at the crack of dawn?! You could’ve killed yourself!” He growled off, motioning to the car down the street.

“Well… I… How do I know you didn’t carry me out here you creep?!  You could’ve been throwing me in front of that car for all I know, I was asleep!”

“Mabel…”

“Ohmigod. You were trying to kill me!”

“Mabel!”

“You tried to-“

“Shooting Star! Please!”

They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment, Mabel looking with fear, shock, and a hint of ‘I knew it.’ in her eyes, Bill watching with frustration, cracked resolve, and a twinge of honest concern. They stayed like that until the driver, a twig of a teen, popped up in between them.

“I’m so sorry! I fell asleep at my wheel! Please, are you alright Miss?”

Mabel took a breath and looked to the kid, giving him a small smile and nodding. “I’m just fine. Promise. Just…. Just try to be more careful next time.”

It took nearly twenty minutes and thousands of promises of not pressing charges from Mabel for the kid to stop apologizing and get back in his car. When he was finally gone she turned her attentions back to the demon next to her.

“So you were trying to kill me. You knocked that kid out and tried to get me to sleep walk in front of his car!” To this the demon cocked a brow, pursed his lips, and crossed his arms. An entirely too sassy pose for someone of his build but it still screamed ‘really?’ all the same. Bill rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Shooting Star if I wanted you dead you’d be flat on the street right now. Or maybe something more creative. Not standing here arguing with me about my motives.”

“So you admit you have motives?”

The demon made an exasperated noise before sighing and looking at the girl seriously. “We need to talk.”

Mabel tensed at his tone and frowned, taking in his expression and gulping. “Alright. Okay… Okay.” She took a trembling breath and gave him a nervous look.

“Not here. Inside. In the shack.” He quickly ushered her ahead, a cold chill running up both of their spines. Once Mabel was far ahead, he cast a glance back and glared at the spot of blonde that caught his eye. “Leave Annie. Leave her alone, leave this family alone. If you try anything like that ever again-“ He growled and spun to glare at the empty forest behind him. “I swear I’ll end you. I will end you.” He took a deep breath and turned, marching angrily back to the building he was temporarily calling home.

A soft chuckle ran through the woods, the angel turning her head slowly towards the shack and smirking as the sun began to rise.

“Oh William. William.” She smirked and turned her head back to the sky, feeling the rumble of an avalanche in her fingertips. “I seriously doubt that.”

* * *

"So what exactly did you want to talk about? Or wait, why don't we talk about how you're Bill  _fucking_ Cipher, you're inhabiting a body, and you're staying in my house?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Z Y X W V U T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A


End file.
